Reign of Force
by firelordzx5
Summary: The Galaxy is a big place, for a planet like mobius, it's just a peck in it, but now it's happens that this particular peck it's important for the return of a Empire, but also it could be the wealth of a pirate cell that just found out it too. Now, the inhabitants will experiment how is being caught in between of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Well! Hello ladies and gentlemen!**

**Here Firelord and I want to introduce myself to the rest of the fanfiction community, this is my first fanfiction featuring Star Wars Universe and Sonic the Hedgehog verse, this is a spin-off of another fic I plan to make but consider this as a prequel.**

**Now both Universes are quite differents first in the star wars universe, you all will see why and in Sonic's mobius too, there will be some archie influence and some from my own, do not expect**

**STAR WARS belongs to Dysney/Lucasfilms and Sonic belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA**

* * *

><p>In a Distant star system in a forgotten sector in the outer rim of the galaxy, three ships, one dark grey wedgle-shaped capital ship and two others more arrow-shaped appeance escort ships arrived from hyperspace, these ships were ancient outside but inside was another story... after thousands of years of isolation they were able to update their designs, weaponry and technology was now the cutting-edge, the designs however, stayed in their outdated form.<p>

"I want a scan of the surface, seems peaceful enough but I don't want any suprises."

"At once, my lord."

The bridge of the capital ship was alot of people, bridge officers in grey uniforms and escort soldiers in black clad armor with a faceless helmet with a T visor, many would mistake them from True Mandalorians or Clone Troopers in Phase I armor, but these soldiers belongs to another faction, a civilization that was believed to be destroyed.

The Sith Empire.

The Empire, the "True" Sith Empire survived, it was more a retreat than actual annihilation from the republic and their Jedi guardians, after all, Dromund Kaas and Kaas City are still intact but abandoned and decayed. after the emperor's death and a large portion of the Dark Council assessinated, few that were in command wanted the full control of the empire, this led to a Imperial Civil War and weakened the Empire to the point of republic saboutage.

this stopped by the surviving council members, they called for a mass exodus to the unknown region and wild space, knowing that the correct state of the empire, they won't survive much of the republic's assaults group.

Few years later, the empire retreated, the Republic "won"

"There are some unusual readings, my lord." said one of the bridge officers

"How so? I hope you plan to elaborate" said the sith force user in command, he was a young man with a long robe and a hood that shadow his features, the most interesting part of his face was that for a sith, didn't show much corruption of the dark side of the force.

After the exodus, the empire took some unclaimed sectors of unknown regions and started to rebuild their strength however, the infighting and overall corruption that hingered the process, some Sith saw this problem as the reason of their weakened state, this lead to a revolution in the whole empire society.

Unknown to the rest of the empire, the revolution was led by revanchists.

"I'm not sure, the scanner detect lifeforms in the planet's surface that don't match with any know species, they show to be intelligent but no enough to create their own starships. we might have found a new primitive species, my lord but there is something more."

"What is in the planet" This cought the complete attention of the Sith, looking at the talking officer who is realizing the scan.

"There is a large pocket of droids around the entire planets, settlements or outposts with only droids, My lord." this made the entire bridge to look at the officer with a confused expression, however, he continue. "The Settlements with organic lifeforms are actually few, some of them are cities with walls."

"Could be a Droid rebellion?" asked a ensign, this gained some frowns of the most experienced officers.

"Perhaps, maybe this species was developing droids without restraining bolts." added a lieutenant in one of the consoles. the topic was concerning and fascinating but in the same time, interesting, even the sith that was looking at the planet belows was certainly curious, however, there was a power that was hidding in this planet, he could feel it in the force. perhaps it was coincidence that the sith wanted this planet? it could be a possibility, this planet was in a forgotten sector in the outer rim of know galaxy. the planet would serve as listening post and some of the sectors will be used for small mining operations.

"Sir, I request to launch probe droids for detailled scans."

"Do it Commander, there is something more in the planet that just simple natives fighting droids."

Few minutes later, the capital ship launches multiples probe droids to the planet's surface.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for Mobius in the City of New Mobotropolis, however, normal would be for the countless battles that the freedom fighter has to engage, some more risky than others, however, Dr. Robotnik or Eggman had become more serious in his world domination goal, his robots were becoming more harder to destroy and his bases harder to saboutage, now with the ancients evils he normaly awake usually it turns against him and he become pawn of this evil.<p>

Princess Sally Acorn sighed, it's night already and nothing had happened this day, Sonic the Hedgehog, the saviour and hero of mobius was in his usual place for chilli dogs with Tails, the genius kid of the group, the most recent heroic task was the most incredible one that was rebuilding the world that Eggman just destroyed liberating Dark Gaia in the process. that happened like two months ago

Now everything now it's just routine... something that needed to stop, Eggman needed to be stopped.

she looked at the window of her room and saw a falling star, she closed her eyes and made a wish, a wish for a signal, something to stop this life of strife and bloodshet.

Unknown to her, her wish it becoming true.

just in the same time that she prayed that wish, Eggman was no pleased in the events that played with Dark Gaia and Sonic just stopped one of his brilliant plans, he try to make more robots of more lethal designs but everytime he was near for victory, Sonic appears and ruins everything.

"I hate that Hedgehog!" he swore as he was reviewing his latest robotic designs, he grinned wickely in just looking it, it was an aquatic design that no even sonic couldn't fight on it, it was underwater as well... then he frowned, he forgot the rest of the freedom fighters just for a moment, he discarded that bluesprint just immediately, his egg-fleet was the most nearly succesful thing that happened two months ago just about to conquer all mobius...

But then Sonic... he just alone destroyed half of his beautiful fleet in super form that until he trapped him in his spacestation and leeched his power for Dark Gaia.

Suddenly the alarms started sounds, annoyed by this he waited the computer to announce enemy attack or something.

"Unknown Multiple Objects Found entering in Atmosphere." the announce was quite interesting, normally, it would say asteroids or meteors, useless rocks sometimes but unknown objects are incredibly rare, sometimes with new ore to mine and create new weapons with it, alien origin perhaps? he decided to satisfied his curiosity, this could prove an oportunity to finally defeat that insufrable hedgehog and the annoying mobians.

"Computer! Initiate scan to the unknown objects." He commanded, he sat down looking in both robots assistents, Cubebot and Orbot, they were in standby mode in their cube and orb forms, sometimes he need to reminds himself that these robots have a complex A.I that allow them to act like living beings, right now they were "sleeping" he scoffed that idea in one of his robots. the computer ended the scan.

"Unknown Robots detected"

_ Unknown Robots? _he mused in the idea, alien robots just entered the planet, what kind of technology could have stored in these units, perhaps Eggman Empire might be come true-

"Signal Lost." the computer with the scans suddenly shut down and all of the six signal of the robots around the planet was enterely lost, he was shocked and mildy annoyed by this fact, _how? _ he asked mentally, how comes that a robotic signal suddenly disappear of his scanners, stealth? no, his scanners would have detected it with an electronic signal. his fists crashed at the computers, this make Orbot and Cubebot to suddenly "wake" in suprise. his mind was focused in the sites that these robots were about to land

"Orbot, Cubebot, I have a mission for both you."

* * *

><p>A Weequay Captain sat in the "officer" drinkin at the spoils of his doing, assaulting a Nubian Luxury Criuser nearly comming to Mandalore , he got to confess, nubians do have very good taste of ale, his assault was swift and there wasn't resistence from the crew and passages. interesting thing was he was in command of a stolen Venator Class after a succesful take over, his superiors in the Black Sun was pleased, these ships were powerful ships from the republic, same were from the Separatist and taking some of the schematics was a good for them but it would take time to build some ships, so instead of building their own ships, they prefer in using scarvengers and reassemble the ships in their territory with some, often, illegal modifications.<p>

there he was, drinking Nubian Ale in the peace acomodation of his cabin, nothing could be more better than this. his venator "_The Indomable_" was escorted with a pack of refitted interceptor-II and Gonzati Classes from the Black Sun.

"Captain! We got some exciting news my teamates just discovered in our last raid." a man come to his office, he got a excited look at his face, this horned man was zabrak and one of the best soldier he have in his command, the captain inspected him quite carefully, no, he cannot afford to have mutine in any moment and it was quite ilogical, he was quite succesful and good with words allowing him to have the loyalty of his men, still one can't be so careless

"So? Spill it! what is it?"

"We have discovered that one of the passages was a smuggle with an interesting hyperspace router printed in his ship docked in the nubian vessel."

"So? what is so special about it?" he took a sip of his ale, the zabrak approached to him with a smirk in his face, something told him to be on alert. the Zabrak just put a holo device at the desk, a planet with data of it's propieties appeared in front of them, was quite beautiful planet. similar to Naboo or Corellia, heck even kuat without it's ring or Alderaan for that matter, however, he only raised his unexisted eyebrown.

"The planet was used by the smuggle to export high quantity of this." The Mercenary hang over a crystal, no just any crystal but no any crystal from a minery comportation he had seen (or raided) this small crystal was Blood Red, he only had seems this few times and he know exactly were they usually come

"This is... a lightsaber crystal and a Red one!" he exclaimed in suprise.

"Yes boss, Crystals like this only means one thing. Credits, thousand of credits awaits us to exploit and the republic neither the jedi won't bother us in this." the armored soldier added with glee, but the Weequay inspected a little more the data and coordinates until he noted where this system was locate, he frowned and growled but then stopped when he saw that was unclaimed. he turned to the crewmember

"We need to keep this out of the eyes of the Hutts, this system is dangerous close to their space, this could easily fall to the cartel if we don't play this carefully, send some of our men to this system bring some crystals to sell so we could... "negotiate"with some mining company for their equipment to collet more, we could use the system as our new hideout" They both inspected the data with already having plans for their own, no of them are good for mobius in their radar.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi peeps! New Chapter this time.  
><strong>

**The initial Chapters are for world/faction building, like the empire becoming more grey and less dark, and the technology and Mobius.**

**This Mobius is different from Archie and the Games, no it's no part of boom neither, it's entire different world created only for this fic.**

**The Empire will display technology, Ships, Vehicles and weapons show in other media and franchises as well things of my own creation and others. **

**Well Enjoy!**

**Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA/Sonic Team**

**Star Wars Belongs to Dysney/Lucasfilm**

* * *

><p>A Rotation passed and the Sith Fleet entered to blockage formation around the planet, it won't do much since the they only have three ships avariable, they found out the moon, shattered only the half of it remains with it's visible core, this raised few eyebrowns from the sith and the officers, at first they got the idea to make an station instead of a base in the surface, if the droids are, in a, aggressive to organics and a mining facilities to mine the moon<p>

This gained few approval from the rest of the bridge crew but the sith wasn't convinced, for him, there was something more that caused this, could be a disturbance in the force or just an accident that caused this, the sounds of the Probe Droids sent to the planet interrupted his mused.

"My Lord, we got signal from one of the droids, Unit 023 has been activated." announced a crewmember, the doors of the bridge opens, the newcomers to the bridge were two, an armored being with heavy set of armor and T-visor but unlike the soldiers and troopers from the ship and the rest of the empire, he wasn't one of them, no, the armor wasn't made with common materials used for the common troops, it was made with beskar iron, a highly prized resource for due to it's resilence, fit for a warrior, no a soldier, this being was a mandalorian, the armor was grey with red lines and trims in his right, was another hooded sith but unlike the one in command of the bridge, this one more young with a double saber lightsaber attached to his belt, his onyx eye inspecting every single corner of the bridge while his other robotic eye fixed at windows looking and in the planet below.

"Ahh, Glad that you could join us, we are just recieving feedback from one of the droids, Apprentice" said the Sith Master at command bridge, the apprentice look at him with a neutral expression in his face, before bowing down, the mandalorian, however said or do nothing but to stare at the Sith Master before turning to one of the monitors.

"My lord, You need to see this!" exclaimed the monitoring officer, Both apprentince and Master looked at the monitor from the console, it show the a live video of the probe droid hidding in a couple of trees in a forest while looking at some of the natives, there were two of them, they looked humanoids with animalist traits like fur similar to the wookies but unlike them. they have tails but they were... diversed, one based in bodies, there was a female in the group, with a vest and boots while the other was male yellow furred canine, he looked young but the most distinguish trait of him is that he have two large tails and is using it to propel himself from the ground.

"That shouldn't be possible" commented the younger Sith, the Imperial officer nodded in a agreement, it was suprising.

"Aunt Sally are you sure that NICOLE detected a energy surge here? I see nothing but trees" the Imperials heared the canine talk with a mildy suprise, they were speaking Basic! the conversation between them turned interesting, the female indentified as "Sally" looked at the flying kit.

"NICOLE detected it last night, something fallen near New Mobotropolis' walls, I thought it was falling star until now, she even told me that the energy she detected is completely different from one of eggman's robots." The female creature said.

"Eggman?" Asked Imperial Officer with curiosity, the Force users however noted a certain disday in her voice, the mandalorian noted also the word "Robot" being propiety of this "Eggman".

"NICOLE, Can you scan the area?" the female native told to a small device in her hand, over the device an hologram of a female feline appears, they noted the superior holographic display, soon the "feline" jumped out of the device and grow in size, the imperial however, were mildy suprised.

"This kind of hologram proves that they might no be that primitive after all, normally that kind of quality only exist in entertaiment facilities or even disguises." opined the young sith.

"Also, it seems that they have A.I here, now I'm intrigued" another voice join to the group, the master looked at the newcomer, it was a woman in grey uniform and a blaster attached to her belt, she didn't show her rank but the Master assigned her to this mission, she was an Imperial Agent but no any imperial agent, this agent was adept in the force, special to the Sith Council's own Agency.

The Council's Blade.

They all stared at the holo-felinoid, her eyes glowed in white inspecting the trees until she stop.

Staring at them

"Source found, Unknown robotic unit detected, over there!" she exclaimed and pointed the probe droid, the unit as being discovered, it hover away from the site and from them, suddenly the feedback was cut.

"this is interesting, I see they have irrational fear and hatred for droids and machinery then again, they do have A.I and perhaps have much more technology behind it, Master, I propuse to observe the natives more further for future use." the Younger sith talked.

"Denied."The master said immediately, this gained a suprised from the Apprentice. "Why, Master?"

"Because we cannot wait much longer, the Sith Council want us to stablish a listening post here, immediately. More time in observation will only prolong the plans for this war, we need to have everything set before making ourselves know to the galaxy as whole in one step at the time." then he looked at the officer. "I'll talk to the Natives, if they have a droid problem we could lend a hand like supplies, Military Training or even weaponry." He paused for minute "there are other units working?"

"Yes Sir, we recovered data of some of the bases, the droids doesn't have standard programming or even A.I, in fact, it's like they are operating manualy via control from a remote station, similar to the Trade Federation's droids in Naboo our agents informed years ago, awaiting orders my lord."

"Recall all probe units except unit 023, in fact, open a communation channel through it, I want to talk with the Natives, don't trigger the self destruct."

"At once Lord Dramarn" the officer opens communation channels.

* * *

><p>Around all the world all Probe Droids were returning back to the fleet in orbit, for the robot companions of eggman, Cubebot and Orbot with a squad of Egg Pawns, they found out the Robot that fallen to the planet in a canyon, it was a very odd design to say at least, it has a domed head with multiple "eyes" in it and six "arms" under it's central pod, it was using a repulsorlift technology, something that they wanted from Eggman to build in their hardware for sometime but it was denied by him telling that it was a waste of resources.<p>

suddenly the strange black robot initiate a form of scan over the Eggpawns group and them, something wasn't right but before they could order to do anything, they were suprised by the next thing that happened.

The robot started to impulse upward and fly toward the sky gradually.

Eggman won't be pleased.

while this event occured. Nearby of New Mobotropolis, Sally Acorn and Miles "Tails" Prower captured the stranged robot using a Tails's own EMP granade in it. NICOLE had been analizing every itch of the foreign automaton, so far, it didn't matched to anything that Eggman have built in her database, the robot laid deactivate as Tails was opening it's Dome-shaped head, he was amazed in looking the complex hardware of the object, no even eggman's robot have such complexity.

With Tails and NICOLE Confirmation, this robot wasn't Robonik's creation but it didn't made her any good. Something in that robot doesn't seems right. or that's at least what she thought, _Specially the symbol _she added in her, was white with six pointed arrows

she got the feeling that it's from something even more bigger, perhaps more than Eggman, but the question still lingers in her mind, it won't try to kill them this time? _Why everything have to happen in Mobius. _

Just when the thought entered to her head, the robot suddenly reactivated and moved it's "arms" Sally entered into a defensive stance while NICOLE was between her and the Reactivating robot, Tails fell from the Dome head while the hovering droid was now overlooking them and does nothing but stare with it's mechanical "eyes" to the freedom fighters.

"Tails what have you done?" Begun Sally, looking uneasily with the Robot back only "You have more of these granades?" She added

"I have done anything Aunt Sally and no, that was my only prototype!"

much of their suprises, the robot descended to the ground just slightly, with a laser, it started to scan them and some of it's light turned green in confirmation then it talked in english but in a monotone tone.

"Unknown Sentient Lifeforms detected, Priority transmission authorized; Darth Dramarn of the Sith Council transmiting:. Beginning Transmision." The Robot stopped talking and from his lens, a flickering blue hologram appears at the ground, the size in question was twice as any Mobians almost in similar size as Robonik, while this figure was tall, it's body was covered with a robe and it's head with a hood but his face was visible enough.

It looked like... _Impossible! they dissappeared from Mobius years ago and the rest staying here were killed by Robonik's grandfather! _in front of them was a species that were thought to be extinct by Eggman due to his insane machinery, a Human.

_"Greetings Sentients, I'm Darth Dramarn and I represent the Sith Empire and with me, being the voice of the Sith Council and my people, I'm in a mission of great concern but it would be beneficial for both of our people, right now this droid is acting as comunicator for a quick talk, I see for you look of suprise and curiocity this is probarbly a first contact scenario, with who I'm talking to?"_

Sally's eyes went wide open and stiffened, a representative were already talking with her via robot or "droid" as it were a comunicator this was happening quite quickly, these humans were not the former native of Mobius? she looked firmly at the projection of this "Darth Dramarn", she didn't like it actually, she prefered her parents to do the diplomatic job but even if that's the case, she will lead Mobius' people one day.

"I'm Princess Sally Alicia Acorn of Mobius, the planet you're... eh, visiting" _This is awkward _"I welcome you to our Planet hoping for a possible peace between our people" _and lend us a hand with eggman_ added in her mind, however, the Dramarn could sense her hope in her thanks to the force, he mused, thinking that the negotiation will go smoothly that he anticipated.

Meanwhile NICOLE and Tails were looking at the event unfold behind Sally, Tails was excited and Curious while NICOLE was suspiciou sbut intrigued, both were looking at the hologram then the robot transmiting, this was the first contact to an alien species, no, an Alien Empire, if convnced in the right path, they could be a great ally against Eggman and it's Empire.

Dramarn was looking at the rest, he couldn't feel the presence of the feline but he canine, he was just a kid and he hopefulness was more bright than the "Princess"

"_I see... are you the leader or there is a king and queen?" _Dramarn asked, the Princess nodded.

"Yes, My Parents, they are the rulers, no of the entire world but they got influence of much others kingdom, we are the Republic of Acorn" just when she ended with "Republic" the Lowered his head, now his hood conver the upper half of his face and turned into a frown but quickly changed into a neutral expression, the mobians got confused by this.

"_I see. Are your people... familiar with the Galactic Republic by any chances?"_

"No, I'm no aware that there It's another goverment apart from yours, in fact you're the first coming to our planet!" The mobians were... puzzle, but there is more than one galactic goverment in space, The Sith Lord sighted in relief then nodded whoever was behind him.

_"I see, pardon for the question, My personal ship will be landing outside of your city in two hours, seeing there isn't a landing pad in your city._

"Wait! we do have a place for your ship just tell me what kind of ship are and can give you a place to land withing our walls."

This made the Sith Master think before nodding slowy, soon his image was replaced with a angular vessel, tails stared like if he were a kid looking in a new toy (technically, I'm right, He is a kid looking in a new piece of engineering)

"NICOLE, Can you download it?" Sally asked, the Holo-Lynx looked at it, her eyes glowed in white and in a moment, it returned to her normal states, she turned to Sally and with a open hand, an hologram of the ship appeared now with color.

"I have the Data, the basic of it, the Ship is a Fury Class Advanced-Interceptor, most of the information is redacted but the dimensions should be enough to land in King Frederick Airfield's hangar." she end the hologram turning back to the figure.

"_Well, it should be enough for now, we will discusse more in negotiation table." _The Man's Image ended and with it, the mobian group look the black robot going to the skies and with it, The two mobians and holographic lifeform looked at each other with only one thing in mind.

_What just happened?!_

* * *

><p>After exiting from Hyperspace, a black sun Corellian-designed Corvette was met with the planet that their boss had told them, the mercenaries in the bridge didn't wasted the time to admire the sigh in front however, in the moment to plot course to the designated coordinates they notice a small fleet in blockage formation, the design was similar, familiar that almost looked like...<p>

"It's that Republic Ships, isn't this planet supposed to be undiscovered?" asked a Weequay pirate.

"Our boss didn't pay us for this, that shitty smuggle might be a republic spy!" a Twi'lek mercenary reminded

"Cut the chatter you two, Our boss warned us about possible other pirates here, this system was a corellian colony until the hutts' merc came thousand years ago and raided it constantly, it was forgotten when the people fled and the raids ceased, this planet is the head of a sector that it's between hutt and republic's space and goes all way to Rishi!, This the Forgotten Sector, comming here is just pure luck the smuggle's ship we found must be an ancient one." said a Human in Mandalorian armor, former member of the Deathwatch and head of the operation

"And exploiting the riches!" added a Rodian. "but why sharing with boss? We could make ourselves rich without him!"

"and risk our necks with the rest of the black sun? I'm not crazy to be hunted down for treason" the Weequay retored

"Enough! Just active the stealth device and get us in there, the more sooner we get into the crystals, the better we bring them to the boss and get us paid"

"Let's save some for us first!" The Weequay pilot drives the corvette toward the dark side of the planet avoiding the small blockage, the stealth device's kicked in making the ship invisible to the naked eye, with advance sensors it could be detected or by magnetic signal that cause the stealthed ship, for the crew of a Terminus Cruiser, they just only detected the hyperspace signal for a brief of minutes.

The Crew were looking for the source but only found nothing in the scanners, they raised yellow alert and alerted the Capital Ship.

"... and disappeared for a just few minutes we could intercept it, we suspect that is a stealth ship we are looking for."

"Acknowledge _Shadow I. _We shall initiate scans around the area for possible anomalies" The Captain Jolus of the Sith Capital Ship "_Dominator", _Replied and ended the transmission, Darth Dramarn appointed him to be in the mission, out of all the experienced captains, he had been chosen for the job, even if said job was easy, Dramarn is a member of the Sith Council and unfortunaly for him, he had to obey the order, he now the dreaded feeling that something is coming in this sector that's why he prefered no to be in this mission

But he didn't wanted to argue with the guy who "unseated" one of the Council with a lightning storm

With a sight, he took his comlink and transmited to the Sith in the Fury Class.

_"What is it Captain." _the Image of the Sith lord appears, he started to deliver the recent news...

* * *

><p>The Council of Acorn was in Chaos.<p>

After Sally's Returns, she informed her father King Maximilian Acorn of the event with the Robot or Droid, the humans and the Sith Empire. At first he didn't believe it but when NICOLE showed the recording of the conversation and the data of the ship, he summouned a emergency session with the council.

meanwhile, Sally wasn't attending the Council session, no, She was talking about the events that happened an hour ago, it was... fascinating, the robot, the hooded man being an ancient human that are part of an... empire.

Many of got their reactions but sonic was indiferent but there was an air of nervousness coming from him, she could see it.

Bunnie wasn't concerned except for one thing.

"Don't you think they can help against Eggman?" that was a question she have as well, since they got memories, Robonik's Empire was bent for total domination of the entire planet only for Sonic and them to stand against him by most of the time, unfortunately, Eggman has started to grow more serious in his goal, no suprises there, the freedom fighters were pressing more and getting close to him by liberating some mobians towns and cities from his iron grip.

_and saving them from Robotization_ She added, Eggman's methods for obedient slaves were... disgusting and unnatural, converting living beings into robots, taking their individualism and will

"I do believe we should convince them." A purple mobian cat said. "Your father would talk with their leadership if there is something they want, we could ask their help, eggman is few steps in being completetly defeated"

"Blaze, as much I love to ask their help, it's no really that easy and I doubt they want something from us, what we have that they possibly want?"

"The Chaos Emeralds, the Sol Emeralds, The Master Emeralds?"

"Don't even think about it!" Snapped the red echidna "I will no handed the Emeralds over to a bunch of aliens!"

"Calm down Knuckles! We are just joking, they don't even know their existence anyway." Sonic added, Blaze just shock her head in disapproval.

"Sonic, this is serious, with their intervention, our war against Eggman will end more sooner that we thought"

"With his Egg Fleet hidden somewhere, I doubt it" Silver added "The fight would be more bloody and intense if the fleet come out from nowhere and head course here..." he trail off.

"better no think about it so hard." There was Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Knuckles, Silver and Blaze heading to the Airfield, it was now time, Tails was preparing it along side NICOLE for the Spaceship size, after studying it, he was excited to see it landing, a foreign alien design of a spacecraft in to. He helped designs some Airships and Spaceships for the Freedom Fighters and the Republic of Acorn as whole.

"Tails, I detect something entering to Mobotropolis's Air Space, it's the fury class, heading this way and fast!"

"Good! Just in time, Call the King, the Council and the rest of the Freedom Fighters, they are here!" he exclaimed, the Main Hangar was now completed reconfigured for the Size of the Sith Ship, he now went to the control room and wait for the ships to arrive.

Meanwhile in the Fury Class, Dramarn and his Apprentice were prepared for the meeting, they found out an hangar in the domed city and his pilot directed to it and initiated the landing protocols of the ship, Dramarm could feel the populñation in the force, he felt their fear and wonder and were the most predominant emotions, there were also hope in some and hate in a handful.

"You can feel it too master? seems that they never saw a starship before."

"No apprentice, it's different, it feel like they expecting something."

"My Lord, We have landed." Said his personal agent, The Mandalorian was next to her with weapons ready.

"Good, Agent Vixen, You will stay here and make sure that nothing get into the ship. Ordo, Apprentice, come with me." The Sith Duo and Mandalorian exit the ship, they were greeted by a welcoming committee looking them with a different expressions, Dramarn smiled, He knew that this would be easy, he will get the planet and a new member in the empire. _This will be easy._

Why he feel that it will be different?

* * *

><p>This is the end of the Second chapter.<p>

Why is Silver and Blaze in this fic? because it will be explained later, however, this Sonic World is completely different from the rest.


End file.
